Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum
The Guardians of the Universe and their successor races eventually chose to harness the emotions of several different colors. They also discovered that the farther one is away from the center of the Spectrum, the more control the energy has on the wielder. Additionally, they discovered that each of these fields of energy had a sentient embodiment which could induce the correlating emotion. According to a prophecy in the Book of Oa, the seven colors of the emotional spectrum would be harnessed by seven different Lantern Corps, which would go to war with each other in a conflict called the War of Light. Each of these fundamental emotions is represented by a living entity who feeds on these emotions. 'Red/Rage' Red is one of the energies far from the center, and represents the emotion of rage/anger. Using a person's rage, they are able to tap into the red light. However, controlling the red light also renders the heart useless and spoils the blood of the wielder. The red light was first harnessed by Atrocitus of the Five Inversions, using blood rituals to form Red Power Rings and Batteries to be used by his Red Lantern Corps. The entity for anger and rage is the Butcher. 'Orange/Avarice' Orange is another energy away from the center, and represents the emotion of avarice/greed. The entity for this emotion is Ophidian. Wielders of the orange light have been shown to become twisted by their greed, and obsessively guard their property and steal possessions from others. The orange light was harnessed somehow, and the orange entity encased within an Orange Lantern. Eventually, a group of thieves managed to gain control of the Lantern and fought over it, until the Guardians agreed to let them keep the Lantern, as long as there was only one. The survivor, Larfleeze, took the Lantern and became known as Agent Orange, owner of the Orange Lantern Corps. His Orange Lanterns were composed of the identities of individuals killed by the Orange Light. The Controllers, a Maltusian offshoot desiring to create an orderly universe by controlling it, tried to harness the orange light to form their own corps. They were killed by Agent Orange, awakening him. 'Yellow/Fear' Yellow is a color close to the center, and represents the emotion of fear. A being capable of instilling great fear in others is capable of wielding this power. The entity for this emotion is Parallax. The yellow light was finally harnessed by Sinestro of Korugar and the Anti-Monitor of Qward to form the Sinestro Corps, an organization that would bring order to the universe by instilling those who would defy authority with fear. 'Green/Will' Green is the color in the center of the spectrum, and represents the emotion of will. This color has the least amount of influence on the wielder, and can only be controlled by one who has an indomitable will that can overcome great fear. The entity for this emotion is Ion. It was this energy that was harnessed by the Maltusians, which was later inherited by the Oans, the male Maltusians seeking to make an orderly universe. Following the departure of the Controllers, those who remained on Oa became the Guardians of the Universe, and used the green light as the power source for the Green Lantern Corps, an organization that would battle evil whenever and where ever it rose to threaten the universe. 'Blue/Hope' Blue is a color close to the center, and represents the emotion of hope. The blue light is capable of being wielded by a being who can bring hope for the future to others when they have lost all of theirs. The blue light is the most powerful wave of the spectrum, but it is also the most difficult to wield and understand, and requires the green light of willpower to fully work. The exiled Guardians Ganthet and Sayd were the first to harness the blue light, forming the Blue Lantern Corps, a force which would assist the Green Lantern Corps in its coming trials during the War of Light. The entity for this emotion is Adara. 'Indigo/Compassion' Indigo is a color farther from the center, and represents the emotion of compassion. The indigo light can be wielded by one with great compassion for other beings, and can manipulate the other energies of the emotional spectrum. The indigo light is wielded by Indigo, leader of the Indigo Tribe.The entity for this emotion is Proselyte. 'Violet/Love' Violet is the other color furthest from the center, and represents the emotion of love. Those who are capable of great love, even those who have lost their loves, or been rejected are capable of wielding the violet light. The entity for this emotion is the Predator. The Zamarons, the female Maltusians, believed that the male Maltusians rejection of emotion was tantamount to blasphemy, and left Oa. Travelling across the universe, they found two crystallized corpses of a male and female embracing each other. Between them was a crystal known as the Star Sapphire, an object filled with the violet light. Unfortunately, the Zamarons interpreted the best way to spread love through out the universe and destroy hate and fear was to use the Star Sapphires to crystallize whole worlds and trap their inhabitants. Worse, the Star Sapphire was a parasite that overrode the hosts free will and compelled them to attack the objects of their affection, as well as display an intense fear of men. Following the realization that the Sapphires were unstable, the Zamarons tried to lessen their power by splitting the crystals into rings and power batteries for the Star Sapphire Corps, an organization which would spread and protect love throughout the universe. 'Black/Death' Outside of the Emotional Spectrum is black, the color of death. The human known as Black Hand is the sentient embodiment of death, like Ion, Parallax, and Predator. . Black represents the total absence of emotion, and the life that creates it. In Sector 666, Nekron used the body of the Anti-Monitor to form a Black Central Battery, the power source of the Black Lantern Corps, a force which would destroy the other seven corps in an event known as the Blackest Night. 'White/Life' The White Light of Life is where the Emotional Spectrum originated. According to Indigo-1 and the Guardians of the Universe, in the beginning the universe was absolute darkness. At an unspecified point in history, the white light was introduced by an entity or entities unknown, and for 700 years the universe was nothing but a blinding white light. The darkness however, fought back against the light, eventually dividing it into the 7 colors of the spectrum that exists today. Those who wield the white light have the capability to resurrect the dead, teleport, and can create constructs that can potentially last longer than those cast by other lights. The white energy comes from all living things, and all living things from it. So far, ring wielders seem to have no control over the ring itself, the rings doing the bidding of the Life Entity. Unlike other rings, which must be charged from a battery (with the exception of black), white rings are automatically charged whenever the wielder performs actions that constitute "living". Invisible Spectrum Beyond the known colors of the Emotional Spectrum, there is the Invisible Spectrum that includes Ultraviolet, which feeds on buried primal emotions. It is one of the seven hidden forces of the universe that were previously concealed by the Source Wall. The Invisible Spectrum is the counter-energy to the Emotional Spectrum. The Guardians have Lantern Corps. members in other frequencies, including Radio Lantern Krkkzz Zappl. | RelatedText = | Notes = * Originally discovered by Volthoom and his mother on Earth 15 * In the 30th Century, Rainbow Girl, a member of the Legion of Substitute Heroes wields the powers of the Emotional Spectrum. Although this allows her to call upon any of the corresponding granted additional abilities at any time, it also results in uncontrollable mood swings. * The seven colors of the spectrum are based on the ROYGBIV color pattern present in reflective white light. White Light is the presence of all seven colors, while Black is the absence of all seven colors. * The farther from the center, the more difficult the element is to control. Green light, which is at the center, is the most well balanced of the elements and the easiest to control. Red and violet, being at the far ends of the spectrum, have the most influence over the wielder. * The emotional colors at opposite ends of the spectrum are also opposites of each other. ** Love (Violet) is the opposite of Hate (Red). ** Compassion (Indigo) is the opposite of Greed (Orange). ** Hope (Blue) is the opposite of Fear (Yellow). * Since the Green Light is based around willpower, it is particularly vulnerable to the Yellow Light which is based around fear, the only one of the other colors that cause a person to hesitate, rather than giving them a reason to fight harder. This vulnerability can be circumvented however, if the wielder is able to overcome or conquer their fears, or if the fear itself gives them greater reason to fight, such as Soranik Natu. * Conversely, the Blue Light, based on hope, a particularly strong source of willpower, can greatly increase the power of the Green Light simply by being in its presence. However, a Blue Light wielder cannot fully utilize their ring's power without the nearby presence of a Green Lantern. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Energy Category:Concepts